


【卡带】都是演技派

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &偶像派卡X演技派土&现代AU，两人都是演员。&OOC私设雷，文笔渣_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_





	【卡带】都是演技派

带土不是不想红，作为一个演员，能大红大紫受到万众瞩目大千观众的喜爱都是毕生的心愿。但他偏偏除了空有一身的演技和网络上毒恶的骂名，什么都没得到。

演反派总是要背负着这些东西。

一个演员要大红大紫何其难，但对某些人来说简直拈手自来，比如旗木卡卡西。

带土看着大厦楼的大平板和各个站牌商店全部都是他新代言的珠宝广告，心里就跟吞下十个柠檬似的那样酸。小时候曾跟他演过对手戏，卡卡西给他的印象就是傲慢冷情不解人意，带土那时候还被他气哭过好几次。长到之后虽然少有接触，但每看到那一脸不知何意的假笑，带土就会一层层的往地上掉鸡皮疙瘩。

那些观众真是瞎了眼，什么笑的背负着一生的深沉而又温柔的微笑，就像融化的山顶雪水柔软又冰冷，寂寞又深情。

明明很恶心的好吗！

带土绝对不承认自己在嫉妒，他现在很恼火，尤其是刚从斑的办公室里出来，连车也没坐，只对经纪人卷说想在外面透透气。

斑刚刚利用他捧红了鼬和他的弟弟佐助，背了一身辱骂，现在竟然还想让他演腐剧，理由竟然是他的老相好拜托的……

现在正在热播的《暗夜与光明》，他演的是在男主角背后的一个神秘面具人，为了让男主能加入他的组织而挑唆他杀族人叛国家，甚至最后还想利用他的弟弟挑起战争，让世界陷入一片黑暗。最后当然是他被杀死了，但因他的缘故，主角为了救弟弟而身亡，真相也大白于天下。

这部剧真赚足了观众的眼泪，鼬和佐助被扒出是亲兄弟更是火的不得了，而这部剧越火带土被骂的越多。虽然也会有人说人家那是演技啦，但不少声音还是“他本性就是那样吧！”

之后带土也没有参加任何娱乐节目去澄清和反转自己的形象，他觉得他已经做到最好了，没必要特意跳出来说“我不是那样的人”，这样显得更是矫揉造作。

斑作为晓经纪株式社的社长从来没有想过去捧红带土，带土问为什么的时候，斑给的答案就是“你长得不行”。

宇智波出来的大部分都是偏阴柔之美的男子，符合现代观众的审美口味。在这种腐剧百合剧盛行的年代，能大红大紫的影视剧大都是腐剧和似腐非腐的作品，就连《暗夜和光明》都出了不少同人漫画和短片。而带土偏偏是宇智波里的异类，虽英俊但过刚毅，下抿的嘴角和宽下巴这样的长相注定他只能演配角，虽然可取的只有一双有神的大眼睛，但也因演过反派被人说是毒辣与狠绝，从眼光里都能射出致人死亡的毒针。

带土看到这样的评论，耸耸肩，就当是有人夸他了。

他本来想去找斑请假，想去国外散散心。斑却扔给他一本剧本，说是木叶和晓要共同出一部新剧，而这次选他当主角。

带土不敢相信斑竟然会有让他当主角的一天，心中决定一定要好好把握这次机会，激动的拿剧本的手都是抖得，可看到剧情介绍后，他真的有种想把剧本甩在斑脸上的冲动。

斑居然找他演腐剧，而且里面还明确的标写了：

 

攻方：猿飞阿斯玛  受方：宇智波带土

 

现在全国谁不知道因百合剧火起来的木叶“双红”，其中之一被爆料出与猿飞阿斯玛有恋情，为了挽回形象，才会策划出这部由他主演的腐剧吧。

带土用脚指头想也知道，因为档期和名气的原因，其他人都不合适，自家老头子用排除法才划拉到了他。

“我不演。”带土简单扼要又坚决的拒绝。

“这剧本我看过，还不错。男……二的形象，你很适合。”斑知道他会拒绝，因为他知道带土一向很自负，仗着自己有演技从来不去演搞噱头的腐剧，但他自己看不清市场也只能怪他自己，像鼬和木叶的卡卡西之流这样的人才又能有几个？而且目前就算让他演腐剧也不一定能红，演攻，效果会一般，很难让观众记住；演受，脸却不符合大众的口味。但有好的作品构架起人物形象，在时代背景和成功的人设下，再加上他自己的演技，斑觉得会出一部好的作品。

即使诸多挑剔的斑能夸奖实属难得，但带土还是想推掉这部戏。他觉得自己不用搞偏门，即使演正剧也会红。

“13岁出道一直默默无闻，现在你已经31，后起之秀多之又多，听说木叶的旗木卡卡西带出来的学生叫什么鸣人的都要比佐助还有名气，如果你再错失这次机会，可真的要跟明星失之交臂了。”

带土撇撇嘴不以为然，心想木叶那些只不过是为了迎合观众而捧红的演员也没什么让人眼红的，什么热情阳光庞大的主角光环就是木叶的三大标志，看惯了套路也就觉得没什么意思了。

斑见到带土一副无所谓的表情也没了耐心，让他自己把剧本滚回去好好看看，一周后开始拍第一场。

在斑这里只有接受和被迫接受的份，让带土很恼火，真不知道鼬是怎么面无表情的接受他安排的一个个行程，也不怕过劳死。

即使带土有诸多的抱怨，但还是仔仔细细把剧本看了一遍，荡气回肠的剧情让他觉得这次斑可能说的没有错，这剧能不能火先不说，但绝对是个不错的影视剧。

在开拍的前两天，带土按照经纪人的安排收拾好东西，准备出发到拍摄的城市，但临走之前却接到卷的电话。

“土土啊，现在临时改了行程，那个，拍摄场地换了地方。”

“嗯，把新地址发给我。”

“好，我一会儿给你。还有啊……因为导演说要剪辑一些宣传片，所以得先拍一些重头戏加进去。”卷说的很小心翼翼。

带土皱皱眉，觉得他的经纪人虽然有时候神经兮兮的，但这种试探的口气是怎么回事？

“重头戏？是需要打斗吗？你联系一下替身演员就好了，如果他不方便我自己上也没问题。”带土记得他在剧本里看过有几场激烈的打斗，他自己还是蛮期待拍摄这种场景的。

“不是啦……是……是第XXXX场。”卷越说越小心。

带土拿起剧本翻看，“第XXXX场……草！”

让人忍不住骂脏字，心理不得不佩服导演可真会玩啊，知道什么吸引人，原来这才是“重头戏”啊！

 

带土拿到人生中第一次主角的剧本，第一场拍摄的居然是——床戏。

 

深呼吸，工作而已，认真对待就好了，没什么大不了。

“知道了，你把阿斯玛的联系方式给我，拍摄之前我先跟他交流一下。”带土认真起来还是很认真的。

卷却听到这话为难起来，“其实……土土啊，有件事我得告诉你，这事吧也太突然，刚刚才接到的消息，我马上就联系你了哦。”

“别废话，什么事？”带土不耐烦。

“就是……就是男主角被换掉了呀。”

经纪人的一声叹息让带土头皮发麻。

什么？！他被换掉了？就在要开拍的两天前，突然换演员，只是谁这么有本事，潜规则了斑！？

“为什么要把我换掉？是谁顶替了我？斑也同意吗？”

“别生气别生气，斑斑是同意的，而且说这样最合适，现在很高兴的和木叶的那个什么千手开香槟呢，真难得见到斑斑会这么开心。”卷转头看到笑的一脸灿烂的斑，向带土一一报告他的情况。

“别啰里啰嗦的，到底是谁顶替了我的位置？”

“啊，你误会了，被换掉的不是土土啦，是阿斯玛先生。据内部透露消息说，阿斯玛为了和夕日红定下婚约，不顾公司的反对坚决不出演腐剧，这反而突然涨粉了呢，所以木叶那边只好安排新的人来演了。土土你猜猜会是谁呢？”

这卷的口气里一股子幸灾乐祸是几个意思？

“你不想脱层皮就赶紧说。”如果不是打电话，而是面对面，带土绝对要对他的经纪人下死手了。

“呜呜呜，土土好残暴哦，怪不得大家都说土土是坏人，比起旗木卡卡西真的是粗暴至极。他刚来这里就说要去你家亲自接你哎。”

“什么？他来做什么？”带土有种不好的预感。

“他就是男一号啦！顶替阿斯玛的人就是旗木卡卡西啊！”

带土挂掉了电话，看着手中的剧本，心中就像是倒了柴米油盐酱醋茶。

跟当红明星合作对任何演员来说都会兴奋不已，但对带土来说却没有兴奋的感觉。

旗木卡卡西是他蓬勃阳光少年时的心理阴影，心里一直堵着气要超越他，却活了大半辈子后依旧被卡卡西的名声摁在地上摩擦。现在却要靠蹭他的名气红吗？

带土合上剧本，看着封面上的剧名——《神威之恋》暗暗发誓：

他绝不认输！

 

Tbc

 

说点别的：

作者身残志坚，手指受伤了，好痛。但还是忍不住想码文，呜呜呜，我真的好喜欢卡带啊！（被踢远）

这篇文是我之前的一部原耽漫画启发的，作品名字叫《是黑是白》人物象形和设定都蛮符合卡带的，推荐给大家看一看。可以去百度或者百度贴吧里搜索，具体的我就不说啦哈哈哈（你滚）

 

【卡带】都是演技派2

 

“什么！有宇智波要出演腐剧！”

“天呐！这真是天大的好消息！我希望是鼬神和助助！”

“别想了，晓好不容易捧出来的角儿怎么可能立马拉下水，鼬神还是单身的好。”

“怎么？你们这些唯粉是看不起我们CP粉吗？”

“不要在这里掐架啦！据说另一位的主演是木叶的演员啊，你们也想让鼬神演吗？”

“拒否！坚决拒否！就算我是唯粉也接受不了没有CP感的演员来蹭名度，有大大知道木叶的那位是谁出演吗？”

“好像是猿飞阿斯玛？”

“……突然没了期待，他不是跟红姐姐炒绯闻吗？我还以为他俩会有新剧上映呢。”

“我也是！虽然很想看鼬神演CP剧啦，但他俩真的画风差别很大啊！导演求求你睁大眼睛看看啊！”

“不是阿斯玛，是旗木卡卡西，他才是男一号。”

“！！！！！”

“卧槽，半夜2点多我被炸醒。卡卡西可是木叶出品的新剧中比主角人气还要高的存在，四次投票三次榜首，他火了后广告娱乐应接不暇，让他去演腐剧，木叶是自掘坟墓吗？”

“楼上直男已认证。”

“腐剧怎么了？现在大趋势不都是腐剧和百合剧吗？趁着大红大紫的时候再火一把，木叶这才是会赚钱！”

“如果是卡卡西老师演男一号的话，又期待起来了，小受是鼬神也突然能接受了。”

“我不接受！鼬神怎么能是受！我可是绝对鼬佐的！”

“好了，大家也别期待了，男二是宇智波没错，但鼬神和佐助都没有档期，跟止水演别的剧，听说还是悬疑推理片，这个我关注好久了。”

“那能是谁？宇智波有名气年龄又合适的应该没人了吧？”

“虽然我也觉得不太可能，但除了他没有其他人了。”

“艹！突然知道是谁了！”

“谁啊？大家说的到底是谁？快告诉我，抱紧各位大大。”

“宇智波带土啊！”

“……”

“……”

“……”

………………

“……www，怎么这么多……虽然我也很不喜欢他就是了。”

“绝对是蹭名气！晓给了木叶多少钱竟然请了卡卡西老师，老师缺钱我们可以募捐啊，不要下海被坏人利用！”

“蹭名气＋1。虽然宇智波带土的演技不错，但他的形象演受角很不适合吧，虽然是个宇智波，但长得一点都不好看。”

“是啊，他超凶的，听说还经常耍大牌，连斑爷都杠呢！”

“厉害厉害！能杠斑爷的人还能活着已经是个奇迹了，没红很正常。”

“哼哼（奸笑.jpg）这样的坏孩子就该好好操一顿！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！楼上说的没错，顶你上去。”

“如果宇智波带土被抹布，也许我还会看一看。”

“这样一说，突然期待了，我也喜欢抹布，就喜欢看坏人被一群人酱酱又酿酿。”

“可怜了我家男神还要跟他拍戏，为了男神暂且也期待一下下吧，大不了弃剧就是了。”

下面的纷纷表示赞同。

 

带土不知道他还没开拍，网络上已经被抄的沸沸扬扬，最多的声音也是他蹭热度。卷为了让他专心看剧本从没有提过这件事，带土也一直不知道他又被扣了一顶“不要脸”的帽子。

卡卡西却不是，自从公司放出新剧的消息开始，基本每天都会浏览一遍网友的评论。每看到中伤带土的言论，卡卡西都会微微皱眉。他也是演员，也尊重每一个认真演戏的演员，他觉得带土不该被如此对待。虽然他小的时候很笨拙，但后期的爆发力和演技都让他很佩服。

大和见他又在浏览那些网页，为他倒了一杯咖啡，放在他的桌子上。

“前辈的目的已经达到了，怎么还愁眉不展？”

卡卡西揉了揉眉心，对大和道了谢，端起咖啡品尝，“不知道这样做对他是好还是坏，如果因为我又再一次成为众矢之的，以后再翻身很难吧。”

“他？我怎么记得前辈当初说是看好这个剧本才会据理力争的？原来是为了他？”大和不信。

“嘛，关心一下合作伙伴而已，如果因为舆论中途换演员我也很头疼呢。”卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯。

大和自从当了卡卡西的经纪人后，几乎每天都在提心吊胆。每次都是突如其来的决定和主意让他应接不暇，就怕哪天他会身败名裂当不了演员。偏偏观众就是喜欢他，不管怎样都是喜欢他，无论是演只露出一直眼的神秘人，还是懒惰爱小黄书的死宅都会很受欢迎。因为他总能在最低谷的时候突然圈粉，又加上称为被上帝眷顾的俊颜，即使只做个模特也会被人疯狂追捧。更不用说由鸣人主演的《疾风之刃》在里面饰演主角的老师，一个背负着一生诺言的男人，像稻草人一般默默守护着学生和国家。立体饱满的人设形象更是吸引了一群群的疯狂粉丝，名气直接超越主角。

大和是同意他正红的时候拉拢更多资源，但抢自家人的角色怎么觉得都不地道。不过阿斯玛表示娶到红比什么都重要，他一个外人也不好多说什么。只是演腐剧怎样都会有争议，大和相信卡卡西的眼光，一直认为前辈选的一定是对的，以之前的经验而言。

但今天这话似乎目的并没有那么单纯，不过他也告诉自己可能想多了。

 

但第二天就被打了脸，开着车来到带土住的楼下，到目前都不知道前辈为什么要绕远路来接他。可刚把人接上车，没多久气氛却变的凝重起来。

“他们说什么都跟我没关系。”带土阴沉着脸。

大和为卡卡西捏了一把汗，真是哪壶不开提哪壶。带土一上车就被卡卡西问有没有看公司的宣传新闻，带土表示不清楚，他竟然拿着手机给带土一条条的看新闻下的评论。

你这是来炫耀的吧！就算是想打击对方也不用这么明目张胆啊，绅士呢？风度呢？

别说带土，他一个自家的经纪人都想说太不地道了。大和在后视镜里使各种眼神暗语，人家卡大牌愣是当没看见。

到了宾馆后，各自跟大家打过招呼，听完导演的安排，带土把自己锁在房间里再也没出来。

 

卡卡西的一顿冷嘲热讽，虽然让带土很生气，但他根本就没有置气的时间，后天就是正式开拍的第一场，明天还要拍海报，剩下的时间寥寥无几，他必须做好十足的准备，毕竟腐剧的床戏他也是第一次演。

《神威之恋》的剧情讲的是一对青梅竹马的两个小伙伴自小一起长大，鹿惊是黑帮的少主，而小鳶只是普通的邻家男孩。虽然身份差别很大，但两人的感情一直很好。

可鹿惊的特殊身份一直存在着潜在的危险，一次两大帮派的斗争绑了黑帮的小主人，但那次被绑架的是小鳶。之后两个帮派的战斗让鹿惊失去了一只眼，小鳶被压在了金钢水泥板底下，临死前把仅剩的一只完好的眼睛给了一生最重要的同伴。

之后过了十几年，本来已经死掉的小鳶却出现在鹿惊的面前，半边全是疤痕的脸的小鳶早就忘记了之前的记忆，成为最好用的杀人机器。

从没有失手的他，自从遇到鹿惊后频频失手，也似乎有一点点的记忆要回想起来，培养他的人却觉得他已经废了，处理抛弃。后又被鹿惊捡到，精心照顾。

那时候两人都暗生情愫，感情逐步升温。之后他们又遇到了各种各样的事情，如时局动荡和党派之争。但都是两人相互扶持，困难都慢慢过去，即使小鳶还是什么都不记得。

最后的故事当然要虐一把，当小鳶恢复记忆的时候，鹿惊却陷入了死局，小鳶决定代替他去死。而死之前和这一生最爱的人进行了最后的缠绵，也就是传说中的“分手炮”。而这分手炮就是带土和卡卡西的第一场对手戏。

剧情大概是这个样子，但带土喜欢的是里面没什么所谓的大义，大都是对人性的拷问和反思，里面形形色色什么人都有，上至政客下至妓女，如果拍的好真的会还原他们的部分生活。而主角们的感情也是让人很揪心，即使他们手上再脏，也会让人感觉到他们的爱情很纯粹。

带土试着酝酿感情，与爱人诀别的最后一次做爱，一定是悲伤又热情，打开全部的自己去接纳自己的爱人。羞耻心什么的通通都不能要，而他一定要管理好自己的表情，他虽然嘴上不在乎别人的看法，但内心还是紧张不被别人认可。想着作为一个受，尤其是长成他这样的受，该怎样才能让人心动呢？带土在镜子面前反复做练习。

 

到了拍摄那天，带土和卡卡西相互说完了台词，都温柔的笑了起来，相互看着对方，慢慢的靠近，然后接吻。

连导演都惊讶两人竟都是毫无任何防护措施的舌吻，心理感叹真是赚到了。

之后一边吻一边互相脱对方的衣服，因为并不是第一次做爱，脱衣都没有那么急切，而是相互温柔的褪掉对方的上衣，裸出上身后，两人的呼吸都开始变得急促，加深了亲吻的力度。卡卡西往下亲吻带土的脖颈，一路往下来到胸膛，带土很配合的挺起胸肌，主动把乳头送入卡卡西的口中，银发男人急切的亲吻吸吮，用手指挫捏另一只乳头。

“cut！好，进行下一条。”导演吩咐各部门准备进行下个镜头的拍摄。

镜头里的两个演员一边亲吻抚摸一边拉扯进卧室，带土被卡卡西推倒在床上，带土紧紧用四肢盘住他说台词。

“快进来。”

卡卡西拿起床头柜上的润滑剂，打开后脱掉带土的裤子和内裤，“不着急，我们有的是时间，我们会一直在一起，相信我。”一边说一边把拿着润滑剂的手放在带土的屁股后面，把带有尖嘴的包装突然插进带土的屁眼里，使劲一捏，大半瓶的润滑剂被捏了进去，然后把瓶子扔在地上。

带土虽然也被惊到了，但马上镇定下来接着表演。他听到卡卡西的话，立马红了眼圈，捂住脸在卡卡西为他润滑的时候偷偷哭泣。

卡卡西掰开他的手，说：“别挡着，我想看你哭出来。”

艹，你小子说错台词了吧，我记得应该是“我想看看你的脸。”不过声音可以后期再配，也没有什么大不了的。

带土被卡卡西掰开胳膊，正酝酿情绪要流泪，卡卡西突然对导演说：“对不起，我好像说错台词，麻烦这里再重来一遍。”

“切。”带土的一声几不可闻的“切”，充满了鄙视和嘲讽。虽然大家都没听见，但卡卡西却听的一清二楚，却不介意的笑的如沐春风。

第二次重拍时，卡卡西依旧抬着带土的腿，拿着道具师重新准备的润滑剂，这次一整瓶的都挤进带土的后穴里。

这家伙是在报复他吧！

“对不起，请再重来一次。刚刚的表现不是很好。”卡卡西说。

绝对是在报复他！

带土第三次被挤进黏糊糊的液体时，想杀死卡卡西的心都有了。可还是依旧忍下来依旧眼泪汪汪的呻吟和哭泣。

两人做着性交的动作，带土一脸的享受，尽情的在床上舒展身体，眼泪却不停地流，卡卡西温柔又缠绵的亲吻他的眼睛和脸庞。

“好，cut！不错，接着下一条。”

再接下来的是不同体位的性交，因为他们拍的不是GV，所以不会具体到关键部分，一般只会摆好动作后模仿做爱的动作就好，最重要的还是肢体和上身以及脸的特写。

后背位时，卡卡西也是脸红粗喘，一脸的占有欲，而带土哭的更是厉害，配合着台词，明明是一副想逃的模样，却不停的让主角狠狠操他，让他永远记住这一天。

其实拍床戏对于男演员来说有时候挺尴尬，因为有时真的会勃起，尤其是入戏深的时候。不过现在对带土来说最尴尬的还不是这个。

带土演绎的是受，所以应导演的要求是全裸的，因为需要拍摄到屁股和大腿。可之前因为卡卡西给他灌进去的润滑剂因为体温开始化开了，屁股里不停的流水，带土既要演戏还要加紧屁股不让他流下来，就在他努力的时候，卡卡西突然拍了他屁股一巴掌。

“啊！”带土被打的有点懵，卡卡西趴在他耳边轻轻说：“你走神了。”

被卡卡西说走神，带土更加赌气，不再管后面是不是流水，不再紧绷着动着腰臀摇摆。

全放开后，之后的拍摄比较顺利，除了骑乘时，卡卡西一次次的要求重来，他蹲的腿都酸了，他都怀疑卡卡西是不是在整他，明明骑乘式他都是躺着不用动啊！

 

拍摄完成后，带土穿上浴衣，坐在一旁喝水，卡卡西那边就涌上一堆人不停的求他签名合影，之后又和导演编剧们相互寒暄。

真不愧是当红演员，真是八面玲珑。带土不太会社交，对不熟悉的人最多说声你好和再见，时间长了大家都觉得他因为有斑撑腰而摆架子，渐渐地也疏远了他。所以大家对带土的印象从圈外到圈内都觉得他不是一个好相处的人，带土表面上不表现出怎样，但心里也敏感的感受到不受大家的喜欢，所以聚会和聚餐也很少参加，他也不想扫了大家的兴。

“土土，辛苦咯。”本该出现在拍摄现场却一直一直没在的经纪人卷终于赶到了。

“你来的正好，送我回酒店。”带土现在只想回去马上洗个热水澡，屁股里的感觉让人很难受。

“哎呀，真抱歉，我只是路过，马上还要赶去小鼬那里。”卷很为难的看着他。

“你是我的经纪人还是他的？”带土叹了口气，知道也不能怪他，都是斑压榨剥削，“算了，我自己打车回去，谢谢你能来看我。”

“如果不介意，我们吃完饭一同回去。”卡卡西的声音突然响起。

“不用……了”带土刚要拒绝，卷立马过去道谢：“哎呀呀，卡卡西老师真是体贴呀，我家土土就拜托给你们喽。不要看他不怎么说话，其实土土是个好孩子呢。”

不要说多余的话啊！虽然他的经纪人总想改变别人对他的看法，但每次也会被他搞砸。

卷临走之前又跟导演和工作人员们挨着打了招呼，大家也对带土报以微笑，带土也只是面无表情的点点头。

拒绝不了卡卡西的邀请，跟大家一起参加了饭局，虽然在饭桌上也跟大家有一搭没一搭的聊着，总归也没有做出太失态的事情。可是带土却觉得自己越来越不对劲，浑身燥热头晕乎乎的，他明明没喝多少酒。

实在撑不住的他去了洗手间，刚进去突然腿软，股间一股莫名的痒意，下体也因燥热硬起来。明显感觉到身体不对劲，带土摸出手机想给卷打电话，但一直无人接听，他如果继续这个样子会很糟糕，必须先解决。

厕所正好无人，带土躲进一间锁好门，迫不及待的解掉腰带撸动着性器，由于也攒了挺长时间，在他自己不断的刺激下很快释放了。带土以为这样就结束了，可因为解决了前面的问题，后面的感觉更深了。他不得不伸进手指扣挖着后穴，没想到每次都挖出哗啦啦的液体，带土才想起这是之前卡卡西挤进去的润滑剂，带土拼命的扣挖着，恨不得把里面的液体全都掏出去，可挖的太深不小心碰到了微微鼓起的小包。

“嗯……”

不自禁发出一声呻吟，带土还没有回味过来这是什么感觉，突然门外响起卡卡西的声音：“带土，是你在里面吗？是不是不舒服？”

 

卡卡西迟迟不见带土回来，跟大家道了声歉也去了洗手间。一进去就听到窸窸窣窣的声音和粗喘，听起来很像带土，所以才会出声询问。

带土立马停下动作，扯了很多卫生纸胡乱擦一擦，提上裤子走出来。

“我没事。”带土没有看他，故作镇定的绕过他走到洗手台。卡卡西却看出了异样，手指一戳他的侧腰上，带土立马软在了他的怀里。看着他脸上不正常的红晕，卡卡西心里猜到了七七八八，给大和打了一个电话，急匆匆把带土带回了酒店。

 

一个小时过后，卡卡西穿着浴衣坐在床边，看着躺在他床上熟睡的带土若有所思，这时电话响起，来电显示是卡卡西的经纪人。

“前辈，你猜的没错，拍摄场地的润滑剂的确是催情款的，我也问过道具老师，他说买的时候就是这款，而且这些都是拜托其他人带的，大概是大众用的，他也没考虑太多。只是我看了包装后却发现了一个问题。”大和说。

“什么问题？”

“这是XX斯最新出的限量版热恋型，价格高的吓人，晓原来这么有钱吗？”

“不是有钱，是有人想对带土不利，不过也怪我，竟然真挤了进去。”还不止一瓶。

“挤、挤、挤……前辈你做了什么？不会是要假戏真做吧，你可要考虑清楚，他可是斑的人！”大和又要被吊着走钢丝了。

“带土是斑的人？你这是又从哪里听来的八卦？”卡卡西不以为然的笑笑。

“自从宇智波带土爆出要演受的消息后，有一些人推测带土很有可能跟斑不干不净，不然为什么能容忍他那么差的态度。而且带土明明是个不瘟不火的小演员，却经常耍大牌，还不是因为仗着他跟斑爷有一腿吗？”大和说的有点激动。

“这你也信？”卡卡西扶额。

“因为很有道理啊！”大和觉得有理有据有动机。

“好了，今天也辛苦你了，早点休息吧。”卡卡西挂了电话，又看着带土。伸出手捏了捏他的脸颊，问道：“你真的跟斑有一腿吗？”

“唔……”带土皱了皱眉，卡卡西以为他要醒，急忙把手拿开。却见他只是翻了个身嘴里喃喃的说：“红……红……”

“红？”说道红卡卡西只会想到夕日红和红豆。

“红豆糕……”带土说完开始咬着被角，不停地咀嚼。

“哼——”卡卡西忍不住笑了，轻轻捏了捏他的鼻尖，笑着说：“原来是跟红豆糕有一腿。”

 

Tbc

 

 

【卡带】都是演技派3

 

带土一睁眼就看到卡卡西的睡颜，回忆了昨晚发生的事，还算镇定。惊慌失措掀开被子看看自己是不是赤身裸体，有没有失贞之类的，这种事情在带土身上不可能发生。

因为他的确是一丝不挂，而且跟他睡在一个被窝里的还有个卡卡西。

卡卡西揽上带土的腰，问他：“你醒了？”好听的嗓音温柔的能挤出水来。

带土起了一身鸡皮，淡淡的说了声“嗯”，拨开卡卡西的手臂起身下床。

“你还记得昨晚的事情吗？真激烈，带土很合我的口味，我们要不要……做个炮友？”卡卡西支起半边身体，慵懒的靠在枕头上。

“不要！”带土找到自己的衣服，开始穿戴。

“不愿意做炮友？那恋人如何？”卡卡西笑着依旧问。

带土穿好后，走到卡卡西面前，两手撑在他的头两侧，脸靠的极近，“别以为我什么都不记得，昨晚我们什么都没发生。”

的确，他们什么都没发生，也可以说最关键的并没有发生。卡卡西把带土带回酒店后，只是把他拖进卫生间里“灌肠”来着，把该掏出来的都清洗掉后，带土就晕过去了。虽然期间因为卡卡西的手指射了两次。

“那你却不知道你睡着了后，我又做了什么吧？”卡卡西笑。

带土站起身，虽然他后面没有经验，但知道应该是没有。听说屁股会痛，除非卡卡西的鸡巴跟牙签一样细。

“没想到大名鼎鼎的木叶第一帅哥竟然这么随便，难不成每拍一部剧都要把搭档当成炮友？”带土真的很讨厌这种风气，虽然卡卡西没什么绯闻，但却没想到竟是这样的人。

“怎么会，见过这么多搭档，只有带土比较合我口味，我是真的喜欢你。”

“垃圾。”带土不再理他，转身离开。刚打开们就碰到正要敲门的大和。

大和张大眼睛看看他，再看看躺在床上向他打招呼的卡卡西，一脸懵逼，脑中开始划过各种各样的吐槽弹幕，最后两只眼睛挂着“八卦”两个字。

“早上好。”带土先打招呼，大和回应后，带土离开了房间，大和一边回头看一边问卡卡西：“前、前辈，你们这是？嗯？嗯？”

卡卡西无力的倒在床上，哀怨地说：“大和，我被甩了。”

“哈？”

 

拍完了床戏，他们又拍了一些温馨的镜头，之后就是带土一直期待的打斗了。

在剧本里，两人长大后的第一次见面，就是成为杀手的小鳶去刺杀鹿惊，其中有一个场景就是紫竹林里下着大雨，无论鹿惊怎么呐喊，小鳶都是充耳不闻，回回都对鹿惊下死手，遍体鳞伤的他跪在小鳶面前时不再反抗，杀手小鳶想给他最后一击的时候，脑海中突然出现一些画面，扔掉了匕首。赶到的人把他射伤，仓皇而逃。

演冰冷狠绝的杀手带土在行，但他没有想到卡卡西竟然也没有用替身，亲自上阵。一开始两人都按照武术指导老师的教导进行拍摄，后面两人越打越激烈，动作帅气精彩，可也拳拳到肉，卡卡西手指灵活，花样旋转武器的同时也能一一挡下带土的攻击，看的人眼花缭乱。带土的腿功也很了不得，大长腿一伸着实抓人眼球，可不知为何，回回都要往卡卡西的脸踢去，大和着急的想提醒导演赶紧卡，他家前辈是靠脸吃饭的呀，受伤了可怎么办？

不过导演也是沉得住气的人，见卡卡西都能挡下也没有出声，最后带土终于一脚踢到了卡卡西的下巴，全场一片吸气声。

“cut！不错，这条过！”

卡卡西半蹲在地上摸摸发痛的下巴，不知道会不会青，带土的脚力可真强。

“不错嘛，一直以为你是个中看不中用的，没想到你还真能打。”

卡卡西抬头见到带土难得一见的微笑，握住他伸出的手起身，同样笑笑说：“过奖了，不如你。”

带土看着他有点明白卡卡西为什么会受欢迎了，他有真才实学又八面玲珑，不像他，人际关系方面都是靠经纪人来打理，虽然晓里的艺人都是这样。

“带土这样看着我做什么？难道有点喜欢我了？”卡卡西歪头看着他。

“你如果能好好说话，说不定我们还能成为朋友，每天看你假惺惺的笑和阴阳怪气的腔调，一天到晚的演戏，你难道不累吗？”

带土的一语中的让卡卡西失了笑容，很小声的说：“不是所有人都能像你一样洒脱直率。”

“你说什么？”带土回头看他。

“我说我很羡慕带土。”卡卡西说的是真心话。

“羡慕我什么？出身宇智波还是有斑在背后撑腰？”这样的话带土都听多了，可别人都不知道他其实在家族里也不被受重视，红不起来也都是只说他被白捧。

卡卡西摇摇头，“像我们这种演员一般都会有点背景，我父亲是木叶的股东，老师又是巨星，可我还是想说自己是凭本事得到的一切。所以我相信带土一定也会成功，你只是缺一个机会。”

带土笑的灿烂，一拳打在卡卡西的肱二头肌上：“这话我爱听，就冲你这句话，今晚我请你喝酒。”

“好。”卡卡西揉揉发麻的胳膊。

在各种复杂人际关系里还能存在带土这样性格的人，在卡卡西眼里就像奇葩。他们要么变得冷漠，如宇智波一流，要么披上和善的外皮游走在各色人类之间，如同他。但带土却不一样，无论走到哪里都是格格不入。

小时候的他开朗又热情，很讨老人的喜爱，那时的他总是很自豪的把宇智波这个姓氏挂在嘴边，卡卡西以为他也不过是个靠着有背景扎牙舞爪的蠢货，每次都对他冷嘲热讽，见到他水汪汪的大眼睛哭的稀里哗啦的，心里却觉得莫名的舒畅。卡卡西长大后才觉得自己真是从小就是个抖S，那时候竟然一点自责的心态都没有，欺负他就像上瘾似的。

之后带土再也没有把宇智波这个姓氏挂在嘴边。

虽然之后也多少有些接触，却从没有正式合作过，卡卡西对他的了解越来越少。有次两大公司的聚会，无意间见到他与一个知名编剧聊天，编剧很生气的甩手而去。

他记得那名编剧，人很直率也很有能力，卡卡西还是蛮欣赏他的。看来带土也脱不了宇智波一贯的习性，变得冷漠冷情。可他却看到带土在角落里一脸自责的模样。

卡卡西心里突然涌出一丝心疼，意识到这个人可能只是有点笨拙，他是在乎别人的感受的。之后他看过很多带土参演的镜头，心中对他的改观越来越大。带土，无论别人怎么说他，他始终如初见。卡卡西心中渐渐地生出自己也不知道名为什么的情愫，直到碰到拿着新剧本满面愁容的阿斯玛。

 

预告片如期放出后，各大网络上又一次炸了锅。

“哇！！！！！！《神威之恋》的预告片终于出来了！当初见到海报的时候，看到他们的造型我就有很期待了。”

“我也是我也是！这次的预告片真是吊足了胃口啊！前一秒两人打的你死我活，下一秒就光屁股滚床单。我死了……”

“卡卡西老师真的好帅啊！在这里面也好苏，左眼的疤痕超级加分，喜欢他！”

“带土画了毁容的妆，看起来更刚毅了，不过有个全裸的背部镜头真的很香艳，大长腿超性感！不亏也是有宇智波一族血脉的人，身材100%！”

“没错，不过我更喜欢带土的屁股，风吹起衬衣那的镜头，心型的屁股很可爱，想让人忍不住摸一把。”

“那里是不是全裸，然后走到窗边，来了那么一个特写。我暂停仔细看过，屁股缝里有东西，像水似的，腿间那里还湿乎乎。”

“靠！我要再去看一遍，拍的这么逼真吗？是不是白白的oxbxhsksbhak”

“楼上好大胆，不过被大家一说，我也沦陷了。”

“摸一把哪能够！想对着那个弹性的屁屁使劲拍拍拍。”

“艹，眼花看成了啪啪啪。不看脸只对着这屁股我也能艹下去了。”

“哈哈哈，话粗理不粗。我也能！”

“为土哥打尻！”

“为土哥打尻！”

“为土哥打尻！”

…………

带土依旧不知道网络上的评论，当然，这次卡卡西也没有告诉他。

公司乘胜追击，趁着热度正盛和奢侈品牌合作，为他们专门定制了两款香水“白与黑”。卡卡西和带土挤出时间又拍摄了含有sex意味的香水广告。没两天就在各大版面展示出来。

本来兴致勃勃的带土见到播放出来的广告后却更郁闷了。

白款印着卡卡西完美无瑕帅气的脸，黑款却只有带土完美无瑕可爱的……屁股。

就算是两款合并，也是卡卡西抱着背部全裸的他，下巴垫在他的肩膀上，一手包着他的屁股。

带土最多也就只露过一个侧脸和后脑勺，屁股的角度都比他脸的角度还要多。

带土现在也开始刷刷某网的评论，看到好多网友夸“卡卡西的颜带土的尻是新剧看点”，新出的香水“白款喷脸黑款喷腚”，什么“有人红在颜值，有人红在屁股”，之后还有各种跟乱交有关的猜测，甚至有人说他爬过谁谁谁的床，网上都开始流行“被土哥睡服”的说法……

还是黑他的。

带土默默关上笔记本，明明想靠真本事，没想到现在却靠“卖肉”博眼球。

“土土不要气馁，至少现在你很红啊，虽然红的只有一部分啦。不过为了庆祝土土第一次接下大单的广告，我们庆祝一下。”卷拿出甘栗甘的红豆糕寄给带土。

“红豆糕？还是甘栗甘的，你怎么舍得给我买这个，要排很久的队吧，辛苦你了。”带土见到喜欢的红豆糕开心的拆开包装。

“不是我，是卡卡西送过来的，他还说不要介意别人说什么，你已经很努力了。卡卡西老师真的是个好人啊。”

“嗯。卷，帮我打听一下卡卡西的喜好。”带土一边吃一边说。

“打听这个做什么？”卷偷偷去拿红豆糕被带土闪开。

“礼尚往来？看起来卡卡西还是挺有心的，我是不是也该送点东西？”带土没几个朋友，也不知道该怎么维护朋友的关系，他相信卡卡西是真的关心他。

卷的表情却凝重起来，“虽然很高兴土土能交到朋友，但还是小心为妙，总觉得卡卡西老师的心思有些深沉呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，你想多了，他这个人啊就是太聪明，聪明的有点自以为是了。”带土不以为然，他虽然不怎么会跟别人交流，但心里都明白，卡卡西滑而不奸，只是在这圈子里待久了习惯了在人面前演戏。

“土土说是就是吧。对了，之前你让我调查润滑剂的事情有眉目了，那个道具师果然有问题，明面上他的确是买的高价限量版，其实却是假货，道具里以次充好的不止这个。但是令人伤心的是，给卡卡西老师用的全是最好的呢，那次的润滑剂也是想让土土丢脸吧，没想到却被他最爱的卡卡西老师捡了个大便宜。”

“这件事就不必说了。”带土立马打断他的话：“找个合适的机会炒了他，一定不要让别人发现什么端倪，有时候圈子里的一点事泄露出去就会被无限放大，如果被其他家抓到把柄更是没完没了。”

“明白！”卷感慨：“有时候觉得土土当演员真是可惜了，明明跟斑斑的处理方式那么相似，为什么不接手他的工作呢？”

“因为我喜欢演戏啊，也想红，受人瞩目被人崇拜。”小时候的梦想哪有那么容易轻易改变。

“那就加油吧！争取让屁股的其他部分也能受万众瞩目！”

“去死！”

 

Tbc

 

 

【卡带】都是演技派4

 

预告片过后，带土也解决了道具师事件，之后的拍摄虽然也有磕磕碰碰，但也很顺利。只是事情总有余波，被离职的道具师留下的做过手脚的道具总会有没被检验出来的。

所以卡卡西吊威亚的时候突然断了线，他本人没事，却连累了在他下方的带土一屁股蹲在地上，受伤了。

之后带土养了好几天的伤。

不要认为带土受的伤很严重，其实只是屁股上划了一个很小的口子，很小，连血都没流多少。但卷非要给他告假养伤，因为斑为他的屁股交了十几亿元的保险，自从他的屁股红了后。

必须保证带土的屁股完美无瑕，斑给卷下了死命令。

带土知道后的第一反应就是想去掀了斑的办公桌，可还是被卷压在床上强迫他“养伤”，时不时还要给屁屁敷面膜。

卡卡西拿着手办礼去带土家“关心”伤号时，就看到带土趴在床上玩游戏。

“哟，看来伤的很严重啊，这么多天了还趴着。”卡卡西进去后拎起手里的袋子，“我给你带了点吃的。”

带土听到有吃的伸手讨要，卡卡西却从袋子里拿出一个一个又大又丰满的粉色水蜜桃，一个个的摆在窗台上，每一个都把分瓣的方向朝向带土，一边放一边说：“养伤期间就该多吃有营养的，吃什么补什么，希望你早日康复。”

带土开始磨牙了，恨不得一口把窗台上所有的桃子咬个稀巴烂，可自说自话的卡卡西依旧我行我素，拿起最后一个对向窗户万般感慨：“多么完美的桃子啊，竟然价值十几个亿，不知道最后会归谁？”

“闭嘴！”带土瞪他，“卡卡西，你是来看我笑话的吗？别忘了我还是因为你受伤的！”

“如果不是因为我，估计你还不知道晓竟然给你的……”卡卡西见带土瞪他立马改了口，“嗯，看来你受制于人的程度也不是别人敢想的。”说完后憋笑。

“大家都一样，卷一直都知道竟然也没告诉我。网络上竟然也因为这事说我炒作，还说我是利用你故意把屁股弄伤骗保，甚至还有人说我用屁股勾引你。哈哈，自从屁股红了后关于我的性生活也被淫乱起来，你说这样的屁股值十几亿吗？”

“我先看看你的伤怎么样了。”卡卡西转移话题。

见卡卡西走过来，带土赶紧抱紧被子：“不用不用，万一被你看贬值了怎么办？”

“别忘了我可是被誉为有一双能融化冰山深沉忧郁的眼睛，看过后说不定还能升值呢。”卡卡西拽带土的被子，本来只是想逗他，可见他包的那么严实反而引起了他的好奇心，下手用力重了些。两个大男人在床上相互撕扯，卡卡西说：“我又不是没见过，你现在这么矜持做什么？不会是给屁股做了整容手术吧？”

卡卡西还真敢猜。其实什么都没有，只是自从知道屁股被买了保险后，被人关注和好奇总是感觉怪怪的，尤其是卡卡西。但让他这么闹也很烦，只好妥协。

“怎么可能！老子用的着吗！好好好，给你看！”还在撕扯的时候，带土突然松开被子，卡卡西腿一滑朝带土身上倒，带土来不及转身，就那么一瞬间就像慢镜头，卡卡西的脸朝带土的屁股趴去，然后完美的埋在里面。

“唔。”香香的。不知道是不是用了黑款香水。

光屁股的男人立马爬离，抓着被子包起下体，死也不能让他知道卷刚刚给他的屁股敷过面膜，正在晾着的时候，卡卡西就来了。

“嗯，那个，之前的红豆糕谢谢了。我也有东西要送给你，我去给你拿。”

看着带土惊慌失措地跑走，又差点被绊倒，卡卡西趴在床上笑了起来，是发自内心的开心。

带土回来后已经穿好了裤子，卡卡西心里稍微遗憾了一下，但下一秒看到带土手里拿到的东西，眼睛已经张大到前所未有的程度。

“《亲热天堂》独家番外，烫金纸印深闺版。听说这是自来也专门为某个人写的，只印了20套，听说却惨遭那个人的嫌弃，一把火烧了干净。可疯狂粉丝们不顾危险，还是救了几本出来，从此世上这独家的番外也只有个位数了。我还以为很难收，但很巧几天前我竟然收到了上部，送给你。”带土把书寄给卡卡西。

卡卡西接书时手指都是颤抖的，小心翼翼的一张张翻阅，然后合上书叹了一口气。

“怎么？不喜欢？”卷说卡卡西很喜欢自来也的作品的。

如果这是游戏的话，卡卡西对带土的好感度在头顶上显示：躺着着“8”，可惜带土却看不见。

“最后一块拼图。”

“你说什么？”因为卡卡西说话声音太小，带土并没有听见。

卡卡西抬起头看着他：“带土你知道吗？我十八岁生日那天收到了自来也大大的第一本亲热系列，从此迷上了文学。”

“哦。”文学……好吧，是文学。带土无力吐槽。

“独家番外被烧毁这样的噩耗发生后，我就发誓，如果谁能送我这本书，我就娶了他。所以带土，我们结婚吧！”卡卡西抓住带土的手往他身上蹭。

带土推着卡卡西凑近的白脑袋，各种嫌弃，“不用你以身相许，我也只是因缘巧合拿到的，回报你的红豆糕而已。”

“所以才说我们是天生一对啊！”卡卡西直接抱住带土的腰，不断往他怀里钻，弄得带土浑身痒痒。

“哈哈哈，卡卡西你放开我，好痒啊！”只是一本书而已，还只有上部，卡卡西怎么跟条大白犬似的撒娇。

笑着的带土让卡卡西把小时候的他重合起来，为什么会有人觉得带土长得不好看呢，他明明那么可爱。

“哎呀呀，你们的感情真好啊。”

两人同时看向一边，带土的经纪人卷不知道什么时候进来的。带土见到他后推开卡卡西：“一般般。”

“卷先生你好，你找带土有事要说吗？”卡卡西笑着问。

“也没有什么啦，只是过来跟带土说一声，拍摄已经进入尾声，也不好再拖病，明天开始就要上工喽。”

带土屁股的休假结束了。

卡卡西从带土的楼里出来后，给经纪人打电话：“大和，辛苦你办一件事。把总导演请出来，我要贿赂他。”

 

剧本后面里因剧情慢慢沉淀，两个主角的感情特别好，属于人生中的热恋时期，如胶似漆。所以，有了大量的吻戏和床戏。

腐剧不像男女情爱以及百合剧那般矜持，会从一开始的亲亲逐渐到上床。但腐剧不一样，要么是双箭头的暗恋要么就是实打实的滚床单。所以鹿惊和小鳶相爱后，基本都是没皮没脸的恩恩爱爱。卧室里、客厅、地板、墙角、沙发上、餐桌等，就差没在天花板上做爱了。尤其是在浴室的时候，两人赤身裸体在装满热水的浴缸里摇摇晃晃。其实这样的地方一般只拍摄玻璃朦胧的热气，或者带土晃动的双腿，或者摇晃的水花惹人遐想就可以了，但偏偏剧本里非要写的那么详细，他们热烈地亲吻，相互抚摸双方的身体，小鳶还要娇喘，鹿惊一定要使坏戳到小鳶的G点……

艹，G点。

带土怀疑这编剧是自来也教出来的吧，怎么不去写小黄书！

见带土摔剧本，卡卡西内心：你怎么知道他没写过小黄书。

不过抱怨归抱怨，带土还是本着演员的责任心认真演起来。

第一个要拍的镜头是小鳶在做早餐，鹿惊醒来表示想吃他，然后就被推倒在餐桌上被摁着亲。

带土被卡卡西抱在餐桌上后，辗转缠绵的唇齿交缠，慢慢的让带土躺在桌子上，加深这个吻。就在带土觉得该喊咔的时候，却迟迟没有动静，而卡卡西吻得更深了。

蛮横的用舌头扫着他的口腔，双唇吸着他的嘴，吻得湿哒哒黏黏糊糊，带土没有听到导演的话，只好忍耐，但却忍不住让卡卡西吻得有了感觉，酥酥麻麻的。

接吻是相互的，带土也必须回应他，舌尖舔过卡卡西淡色的嘴唇，伸出舌头与卡卡西的在空气中相互舔舐。本来只是接吻而已，两人却越亲越深入，卡卡西双手直接探入带土的衣服里，白皙修长的手指和宽阔的掌心抚摸带土的肌肤，甚至摸到胸膛的凸起，用指腹捻揉。

“cut！结束了！”

有这么好的演员，导演觉得自己完全可以拍出一部完美的GV了。又看了看剧本直摇头，照这个程度再拍下去，都不知道能不能过审。

卡卡西离开他的时候，带土还懵懵的，有点吻得太逼真了，怀疑自己是不是单身太久憋坏了。然而他却不知道这只是个开始。

之后的拍摄基本每隔两天都要跟卡卡西来一出吻戏或者床戏，甚至有三天全被安排了床戏，不停的跟卡卡西接吻，拥抱，挺起胸膛任他抚摸舔舐，随卡卡西的动作摇摆着身体，而且每次重重的顶上去带土就要呻吟娇喘，做出被操到G点的反应……真的是让卡卡西占足了便宜。

可偏偏带土却没有这种自觉，他只怕自己每次吻得太深入真跟卡卡西现场滚起床单来。

可带土再怎么迟钝，卡卡西做过火了，也知道他在拿他来耍。那次的场景选在泳池里，镜头画面是水花拍打着带土浑圆的屁股，之后画面中进入一只手探入带土的股缝，模仿扩张的动作。可那次卡卡西直接伸进后穴去了，带土趴在他的身上拼命的使眼色瞪他呲牙裂嘴，卡卡西却故意搅了搅。

让带土更生气的是这么短的镜头，导演竟然从不同的角度拍了五遍！

“这床戏也太多了，后面就只有做做做吗？该删的删一删，有必要拍这么多床戏吗？”

出现了，宇智波式耍大牌。

不过导演也庆幸快结束的时候带土才露出本性，卡卡西和他这两个艺人背后都有人，谁都得罪不起。他收了卡卡西的好处答应他加点“料”，但也怕过审不了，只能在拍摄过程中让他卡大牌过过瘾，剪辑的时候另说。可眼前这位当场发难，导演不得不再衡量一下利弊了。

“辛苦辛苦，减是很难了，也已经剩下没几个。我们尽量简单过，拍一次就过。”导演悄悄看向卡卡西的方向，卡卡西点头。

带土听导演这样回答也没在说什么，走到休息区喝水去了。

站在一旁的卷抓到了导演和卡卡西的眼神交流，突然明白了什么。

“哎呀，土土好像遇到对手了，要不要提醒他一下呢？”

 

“卡卡西跟导演联合起来搞我？”带土摆摆手表示不信，“怎么可能？他们对我不利又有什么好处？”

卷仔细想了想，为名为利这些都说不通，唯一剩下的是为了色吗？

“卡卡西老师会不会是为了占土土的便宜呢？”卷歪头看着他。

“占便宜？”带土仔细想了想，其实也没什么，两个大男人要说占便宜的话，带土觉得自己也占了不少。卡卡西身材不错，长得还白，被他摸的还挺舒服，接吻也挺过瘾的……

“土土？土土？”怎么还走神了？

“啊？”带土收回胡思乱想，对卷说：“他能占到什么便宜？我又不是女人。”带土一边说一边拿出临走时卡卡西给他的红豆糕，高兴的打开包装，咬一口一本满足。

不知道该说他迟钝不知觉，还是本来就没当一回事。也许自从接到剧本后，带土早就做好心理准备，只当是工作而已。虽然他本人不觉得怎样，但卷总有种自己养大的孩子要被狼叼走的错觉。

如果是他们双方暗生好感呢？

卷看着带土吃着欢快，怎么看怎么像要掉进大灰狼陷阱里的小白兔。

不行，就算是真的都有好感，也不能把带土交给卡卡西。那个人太聪明，有时连他都看不透他的目的是什么，他家土土到了他手里非要被玩的破破烂烂然后再被抛弃了不可。

“土土还是离卡卡西老师远一点的好，他看起来不像是感情专一的人呢。”卷也只能悄悄提醒他。

“他感情挺专一的。”带土舔舔手指上的糖粒。

“土土怎么会知道？”

“卡卡西说他从十八岁开始一直都喜欢小百合，现在还是很喜欢她。”

“小百合是谁？”卷脑中开始搜索信息，不会是哪个十八线的小明星吧？

“《亲热天堂》的女主角啊。”带土说。

 

之后依旧有不少黏黏糊糊的吻戏和床戏，不过都很简短，意思意思就过了。再补了其他的一些惨烈的镜头后，《神威之恋》正式杀青。

后期为了宣传，两名主演比拍戏时还要忙，新开完记者发布会，就接下木叶和晓为他们量身定制的第二个广告。

之前卡卡西代言的珠宝公司，授权出了神威同款耳钉。广告页面是卡卡西佩戴耳钉的完美侧颜，整张脸明亮灿烂，连下巴的黑痣都闪闪发光。而带土却是在背后被绑着双臂的裸体侧身，眼睛还被黑色的绸带蒙住，整个人比较暗，唯一比较亮的地方就是卡卡西靠近的胸膛，而乳头上还被串着与卡卡西佩戴耳钉的同款乳环。

此广告和预告片完整篇一出，卡卡西和带土又火了一把，都拜倒在卡卡西英俊帅气的美颜和身手时，也感叹一下带土的性感身材。

网上有人开始扒这次的预告片与上次的有什么不同，传播最多的竟然是有人把带土的胸做前后对比——乳晕比之前的大了一圈。开始相传是不是被卡卡西老师吸大的，更有甚者还把带土的胸P大，从A杯倒G杯不等。之后在一些玩性腐的圈子有人画出带土被抓胸喷出奶水的同人图……

这一次，带土的胸火了。

一年之内火了两个部分，剩下的也被网友开发出来，测量带土的身体比例，发现他的腿才是更完美的部分，又长又直，大骂预告片不够看，催着正片赶紧上映。

从此以后，带土的身体就成了sex的代名词，无论男人还是女人都纷纷表示想操他，一改之前的弱受流行，腐剧中的美强X强强呼唤起每个人的抖S熊熊之魂。

带土知道自己的一部分又火了后，明白是斑暗中操控，赶紧给他打电话说不要再给他上保险了！斑冷笑一声挂掉电话，当着律师和保险工作人员的面在保险单上签下了大名。

 

电视剧热映时，卡卡西突然被爆出，与“前女友”花玲共进晚餐后进酒店开房，有重归于好之意。随着神威CP粉越来越多，自然不能接受这个八卦，网上一片哀嚎。第二天卡卡西和带土热吻的照片就上了首页版条，说两人因戏生情正在交往。而且官方也承认两人感情的确很好，虽然没有明确表示是否在交往，但模棱两可的态度就能让大家觉得这是官方在发糖了。

卡卡西看到后笑而不语，起身给自己冲了一杯咖啡，加了五块糖，喝一口很嫌弃皱眉“好甜”，但还是一口口的小抿着。一旁的大和见到后，感慨真是活久见。

带土看了一眼照片后，看出是拍摄时的场景，知道是公司的运营手段，觉得无聊至极，也不再关注了。

卡卡西和带土开始不断的被邀请参加各种综艺节目，最出名的就是大蛇丸主持的“疯狂实验室”。全国都知道大蛇丸喜爱宇智波是出了名的，鼬和佐助能大红大紫有一部分是他的吹捧。

带土算是第一次以主角的身份参加综艺，不善于交流的他多少还是有些紧张，怕自己会搞砸，因为这是直播。好在卡卡西习惯这种节目的，一开始在他的带领下，游戏还很顺利。

最后到了大家最期待的“全国都想知道的答案”环节，大家都期待的竖起耳朵张大眼睛盯着电视iPad手机等各种电子产品。

“各大网友最想问的第一个问题就是：卡卡西和带土现在在交往吗？”

怎么可能！带土差点脱口而出时，卡卡西突然摁住他的手，带土只好让卡卡西说。

“是的，我们正在交往哦。”眉眼笑成一条线的卡卡西回答。

“哇！”台下一片哗然，大蛇丸也问的大胆：“如果正在交往的话，你对自己的爱人赤身裸体的出现在各种镜头里不会觉得吃醋吗？”

“当然会啊，不过带土作为一个艺人我还是要支持他的，可是呢，大家也只能看看而已，只有我才能进入。”卡卡西转头看到带土憋着要咬人的样子，眼睛笑的更弯了。

既然话题已经这么开放，大蛇丸也继续问：“带土的第一次看来也被卡卡西夺走了呢，请问带土第一次的时候很疼吗？”

话题突然转到他身上，带土有点懵，他跟卡卡西哪来的第一次，脱口而出：“他挤进三管催情润滑剂还是假冒伪劣的，怎么可能会疼？”

“噢～”现场一片惊呼。

意识到自己说了什么后，带土直想说“把这段掐了”，可惜现场直播无法让他如愿。见卡卡西笑的快要抖成筛子，他早知道就说卡卡西的鸡巴跟牙签一样细，怎么可能会疼。

“带土的回答真是让人猝不及防，以前我就觉得带土不像宇智波家的人呢，虽然都说你的背后有强大的背景支撑，却演的却都是反派角色，有时我们大家都猜想，带土是不是本色出演，根本挑战不了其他类型的角色。连这次出演的《神威之恋》也是靠卡卡西的名气和肉体才博得一些关注。”

大蛇丸的话让带土脸色变得很差，慢慢地握紧拳头，虽然他一直说不在乎别人怎么看他，但在这样的节目里被这样说，他还是很在意。

“不过，新剧我也一直在追，觉得带土其实是个很认真的演员，演技也很不错，我还是挺喜欢像你这种努力的演员呢。”

“哗啦啦……啪啪啪啪啪……”现场鼓掌声响起。

听到被别人认可，带土突然开心，心情流露于表面，一脸阳光灿烂的笑容闯进镜头，有一些不好意思的红着脸向住持人道谢：“是吗？谢谢你。”

“哇哦……”卷站在台下的角落里发出一声惊呼。

在场的所有人都被带土的笑惊艳到，导演跟摄影师说，这里多拍一下，绝对是焦点。台下的观众也一片哗然，捂着心口和嘴巴。更不用说电视和手机前的观众，突然呛水和掉了东西。

弹幕和评论安静了十几秒后突然被“天呐，他好可爱！”之类的刷屏。

“以前只觉得他很凶，没想到笑起来这么可爱啊！”

“我发现带土的眼睛很大的，很黑很漂亮啊，尤其是配上深深的双眼皮，他真的很好看。”

“以前演的角色都是仰视镜头，总给人一种他下巴超级宽的印象。”

“我又看了看新剧，发现他不凶的样子其实就是张娃娃脸啊，显得年纪很小。”

“多笑一笑多好，明明是个可爱的宇智波。”

“我竟然搜到带土小时候的剧照，好可爱的男孩子！”

“战损我爱了！带土吐血的样子好想让人侵犯！”

“而且他越逞强越想让人蹂躏，XX他很带感啊！”

“好期待后面开车的剧情啊！想看带土被卡卡西老师X到高潮的部分！”

“有一些生气的表情也很可爱呢，脸颊总觉得还有点婴儿肥。”

“想捏捏他的肥脸蛋！”

“不要说带土肥啦，人家一点都不胖的，就是比起卡卡西老师这样标准的帅哥，带土有点肉肉的感觉。”

“这个只演大坏蛋的男人，越看越可爱是怎么回事？”

“这就是反差萌吧。”

…………

就在大家终于关注到带土的脸的时候，卡卡西的表情却越来越深沉。

这时卷的电话响起，是斑打来的。

“斑斑找我有什么事吗？……虽然知道你的方法很不错，但就这么把土土卖掉不好吧，他可是个好孩子。”

站在高楼顶层的男人，透过庞大的落地窗看到对面电子显示屏的内容，对他来说一张傻乎乎的脸在里面印在他的眼睛里，一声冷笑从喉咙里发出。

“想红，是要付出代价的。”斑说。

 

Tbc

 

 

【卡带】都是演技派5（完结）

 

大和觉得他完全可以当卡卡西和带土两个人的经纪人了，卷跟他打了声招呼离开后，也接到了公司的电话，心里感慨这次作秀可比以往还要秀。

听从公司的安排，大和开车把卡卡西和带土送到酒店门口，路上也跟他们说明了缘由，“你们也不用做的有多逼真，只在窗户门口意思意思抱一下就好，八卦记者们拍完照片就会离开了。我会再定一个房间……”

“不用。”带土说。他知道这一切是谁的主意，也知道过了今晚，他和卡卡西从今往后就被迫交往了。明天的头条会让全国都知道，他们是铁钉板板的一对情侣。

卡卡西听到带土的话，一路上面无表情的脸有点动容，他对自己的经纪人说：“大和，你先回去吧。今天辛苦了。”

卡卡西和带土进到早就安排好的房间后，走到窗口重重的叹了一口气。他有点体会到了鼬的无奈，个人感情问题被随意摆弄，对带土来说最压抑，看来真红起来也没有那么好。

这时卡卡西从背后抱住他的腰，带土调整好心态转过头跟跟他亲吻，却没想到被卡卡西躲开。

“……”带土有点受伤，但还是说：“既然你讨厌，站着不动就好，我们就是做个样子。”

“我喜欢你。”

带土反应了好久才反应过来，“哈？”

“这里没有剧组，你不用说台词。”带土觉得卡卡西演戏演的脑子糊涂了。

卡卡西更圈紧他的腰，一脸认真的说：“带土，我真的喜欢你，很喜欢的那种。我……”卡卡西自成年后遇事一向游刃有余，可面对喜欢的人，尤其是带土突然没有了信心。

“我知道现在跟你告白，你可能觉得很突然，也有可能不信，但我知道……”他真的很紧张，说话都差点结巴，娱乐圈是什么样的他最清楚，他知道过了今晚，带土再出来就会改头换面，一切都不能在他的掌控之中了。他可以使计拿到阿斯玛手里的剧本，也能潜移默化观众猜测他们的关系，更可以贿赂导演拍戏时多占带土的便宜，可他控制不了带土露出本心真正受欢迎的时候后面的连锁反应。

卡卡西才发现自己根本就不想让带土受欢迎，他只想把这个人永远锁在家里不让别人看见，他们可以觊觎带土的肉体，但真正的他，不能看。

“我知道如果今晚不说，以后我再也没有机会了。”卡卡西轻轻的把唇印在带土的唇上，不敢动不敢深入连呼吸都不敢，却也不想离开。

他真的很怕被拒绝，他才发现之前做了那么多根本就不是在追求带土，更像耍着他玩，恨自己为什么无论小时候还是现在都忍不住想要欺负他呢？

带土真的有被吓到，一开始觉得卡卡西可能在演戏，但落在他唇上的吻一动也不动让他乱了心。

他跟卡卡西不是没有接过吻，基本打炮的事情除了进去其他都做全了，可小心翼翼地被对待，带土还是第一次。对卡卡西的感情其实有些复杂，他是带土小时候的心理阴影，没想到一次合作能让他这么开心，可让带土不明白的是，明明卡卡西这么优秀为什么会喜欢他呢？

带土想推开卡卡西，却发现被他把住了手腕的脉搏，嘴上温柔下手却重。

卡卡西离开带土的唇后，一双深情的眼眸撞进了带土的心里。带土承认卡卡西的眼睛真的能融化山顶的雪水，是谁都不忍心拒绝。

噗通，噗通，噗通噗通噗通……

心脏跳的越来越快，红晕渐渐爬上他的脸，这时的带土在卡卡西眼里就像醉酒那么可爱。

为什么喜欢呢？这重要吗？

情不知何起而已。

卡卡西深吻着带土的同时不忘把窗帘拉上，那些狗仔队看的已经够多了，剩下的带土只能他看到。

 

拍床戏的功夫没有白费，卡卡西记得带土所有的敏感带，知道摸哪里他会轻轻的颤栗，双手同时摸他的肋骨两侧，带土就会把胸挺起来，卡卡西很容易就可以吃到一只美味的乳头，不停地吸下去就会让带土冒出眼泪来。记得有一次拍戏的时候，他故意不停地又舔又吸带土的乳头，带土一直忍耐着，明显感觉到他在颤抖还在忍耐着，真的超可爱。

“嘭！”卡卡西被打了。

“你不要一直吸啊，很痛的！”带土眼角含泪推开他。

“好，我轻点。”卡卡西笑。

是轻重的问题吗喂！

卡卡西分开带土的双腿，终于又再见到紧闭的小穴，随着带土紧张的呼吸，布满褶皱的穴口也跟着收缩放松。卡卡西拿起一瓶润滑剂挤满带土的屁股上，用手涂抹开，手法醇熟又下流，朝最关键的地方伸进两根手指绞弄，不停地往里涂进润滑。

“对不起，带土。”

带土又想骂他。那几根罪恶的手指都三进宫了，才想起来跟他道歉吗？

“房间里只有一瓶，实现不了带土说的第一次要用三瓶了。你等我一下，我让前台再送几瓶过来。”

“你别去……”带土来不及阻止，卡卡西还是给前台服务打了电话。然后继续扩张，带土快要羞死了。

门铃响的时候，卡卡西去开门，带土捂着脸觉得自己开着腿躺在床上，等着卡卡西拿润滑剂来开发他的后穴简直太丢人了。

可还是让卡卡西又灌进满满两瓶。

在卡卡西努力的时候，带土悄悄从指缝里看他，裆部鼓起的地方快要撑破裤子，可他也是一直在忍耐。

“够了，进来吧。”带土不敢看他，身体却邀请他赶紧进去。

“带土，真的可以吗？”卡卡西并没有像急色鬼似的迫不及待的脱掉裤子把鸡巴戳进小洞，而是想最后确认带土的心意。

带土脸红的已经快跟红豆一个颜色了，他已经都被做到这种程度了，卡卡西竟然还要问。带土不得不看着他，鼓起勇气大声说：“我让你进来！快点！”

卡卡西得到回答，终于掏出了他的大宝贝，带土见到那个size后，就想爬走。

卡卡西明明比他瘦还白，怎么会有这么大的东西，不公平！！！！

即使带土再不甘心，还是被卡卡西掐住腰插了进去。

没多久屋里就剩下肉体交合的啪啪声，带土的呻吟以及卡卡西的粗喘，还有床被他们晃动的吱嘎吱嘎响。

多久了，等的就是这一天，在带土没有完全接受他之前，最后那一步他绝对不会做，即使每次拥抱着他时硬的让他生疼。

现在他恨不得这个晚上他能和带土做到告白交往上床结婚生孩子一步到位，虽然最后一项实在太难为带土了，但卡卡西的确是这么想的。他想和带土永远在一起，无论是心灵上还是律法上。

“带土，带土，看着我，不要把脸埋起来。”

“哈啊～嗯……”你他妈说的简单啊，后背位我怎么看你啊。卡卡西真是个大垃圾，挤了那么多润滑剂，现在屁股里面咕噜咕噜的出水。

“我想看你哭。”

“你……嗯～”带土红着眼睛又一次射了出来，之后眼泪止不住的流。

却不知道这幅样子的带土让卡卡西更粗鲁的甩着腰毫不节制的抽抽插插，刚刚高潮过的带土哪里能承受的住他这么折腾。

“不要……啊～哈啊～轻点～卡卡……西，轻点～”

卡卡西甩了几十下，粗喘着发出一声低，紧紧抱着带土，终于释放了。

两人休息了一会儿，卡卡西突然道歉：“对不起带土，我没带套！”

“艹，你现在才发现吗？”带土有气有力。

 

没戴套的结果就是，戴上再来一遍，然后到了很晚他们才睡。

第二天早上的时候，卷进去就闻到一股不可言喻的味道，一地用过的安全套也说明了昨晚有多激烈。

床上卡卡西正抱着带土熟睡，好在两人还记得用被子盖住了下体，卷看到他们后不至于长针眼。

别问卷是怎么进去的，房间是他开的，当然有钥匙。

卷拉开窗帘站在床边，看到带土因明亮的光线皱皱眉头，慢慢转醒。

“唔……”带土想起身，觉得不对劲，突然红了脸，慢慢的一点点离开卡卡西，刚离开一点就被卡卡西拦在怀里。

“卡卡西，你出去！”带土去掰他的胳膊。

“我不。早上正好有精神，我们可以趁机再来一次，带土不是也有感觉了吗？叽咕叽咕的挤压我家小卡卡。”

“闭嘴！”

站在一旁的卷默默拿起电话：“喂～律师亲吗？问你件事情哦，如果土土被爆菊了，保险公司会赔吗？……那么，乳头被咬上牙印呢？……这些都要看看是不是自愿的呀？好的，辛苦亲。”

带土羞得包在被子里发誓再也不出去了。

为什么他被爆菊就要被搞得人尽皆知啊。

卡卡西只能在一旁安慰他，虽然没什么用。

卷却想的是，斑斑这次可能亏大了，保额十几亿的屁股被他最讨厌的白毛人类……日了。

 

斑知道两人交往后也不以为然，反正现在需要他们作秀，假戏真做再分手后更痛苦。

“没多久他们就会腻了。”

他是过来人，年轻时他也很喜欢柱间，恨不得两人天天粘在一起，但随着年纪增长，那种情情爱爱的感觉就会逝去，反而有距离的暧昧更让他容易能把感情的鲜度保持。

可他却没想到，两人的感情却越来越好，就算他一时玩心使坏故意拆散，却让带土和卡卡西越挫越勇，没几年带土跟他说他要和卡卡西结婚。

在炽热的感情下面，是细水长流的爱情，眼里装不进其他人的两人无论在怎样的环境里都会如胶似漆。

一如初见。

斑竟然有些羡慕他们了，原来人老了真的会怕孤单。

 

“斑叫走你，跟你说了什么？”带土问回到家的卡卡西。

“他给了我你的嫁妆，还有送你的新婚礼物。”卡卡西寄给带土。

“屁的嫁妆！”带土拿过来一看，果然是跟屁股有关的嫁妆。斑给卡卡西的是两份关于他的保单，意思就是之后的保费由卡卡西出。

再打开“新婚礼物”，带土真的很想掀了斑的桌子。是一个皮质的贞操锁。

带土一把火烧掉保单和贞操锁，对卡卡西说：“别理他，年纪越大越烦人。改天让你们木叶老大过去哄哄就好了。”

卡卡西笑：“好，听带土的。”

 

之后他们慢慢的淡出了影视圈，带土接手了晓，卡卡西接手了木叶。不过都想提前退休的两人也早早的甩手给了佐助和鸣人，从此过着养养花溜溜鸟偶尔旅行的退休老干部生活。

 

End

 


End file.
